YOU!
by YuzuNa Hikari
Summary: "Hei! Kalau jalan tuh pake kaki bukan pake mata!" bukankah dari dulu kalau jalan itu pakai kaki? DLDR! PROLOG!


**YOU!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu...suaminya 'Na.**

**Kalau Sasuke itu...tunangannya 'Na**

**Kalau Gaara itu...pacarnya 'Na**

**Kalau Shikamaru itu...mantannya 'Na**

**Kalau kiba itu...kekasih gelapnya 'Na**

**kalau Sai itu...gebetannya 'Na**

**kalau Neji itu...TTM nya 'Na**

**dan yang lainnya itu miliknya 'Na**

**#duar#plak#gedebuk#ctar#byur (dan suara-suara nista lainnya)**

**cuma bercanda kok Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Kalau Sasuke dan lainnya milik 'Na (kaburr,sebelum disiksa lagi)**

**pairing :**

**Namikaze Naruto (fem)**

**Namikaze Naruko (fem)**

**Namikaze Menma**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Uchiha Sai**

**Uchiha Hinata**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**etc.**

**Rated : T **

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, Typo, OOC. Disini Sai dan Hinata satu keluarga dengan Sasuke. Etc.**

**DLDR !**

**Apabila ada nama tokoh maupun peristiwa dan tempat kejadian yang sama dengan cerita ini, semua itu hanya KEBETULAN belaka. karena cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, hanya rekaan penulis belaka**

**.**

******Enjoy**

******.**

******.**

******.**

**__****PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suasana Kantin hari ini sangat ramai meja-meja pun sudah hampir terisi semua.**

**Seorang Gadis berambut pirang pucat berjalan dengan hati-hati. Gadis itu membawa nampan yang berisi makanan dan minuman. Dan masing-masing satu. Walau begitu ia tetap berjalan dengan hati-hati. Hinggaa...**

**bruk!**

**Dan akhirnya makanan dan minumannya pun tumpah, dan yang paling parah adalah makanan dan minuman itu tumpah dibaju seorang yang dikenal dengan julukan ****_princess _****dan****yang terkenal dengan kedinginannya dan keangkuhannya.**

**"Hei! Kalau jalan tuh pake kaki bukan pake mata!" ucap gadis yang dijuluki dengan ****_princess _****itu. Dan disaat itu juga kantin yang tadinya ramai kini menjadi hening seperti Kuburan. **

**Yamanaka Ino, ya itulah nama Gadis yang berambut pirang pucat yang sedang menunduk itu.**

**"Maaf.." lirih Ino masih dengan kepala yang menunduk.**

**"Apa?! Maaf. Kau bilang maaf?! Memangnya dengan mengucapkan kata maaf semua nya selesai gitu?!" hardik sang ****_princess _****sambil bekacak pinggang didepan Ino.**

**Uchiha Hinata. Ya itulah nama sang ****_princess._**** Uchiha, memang dari dulu terkenal dengan kedinginannya dan keangkuhannya. Bukan hanya itu, Uchiha juga pemilik sekolah ini. Konoha Senior High School Internasional(KSHSI). Ya, itulah nama sekolah ini. Sekolahan yang sangat terkenal dan yang sangat didambakan oleh semua orang.**

**"Maaf..." lirih Ino lagi semakin menunduk. Jujur, saat ini gadis pirang itu pasti sangat ketakutan. Sebentar lagi pasti ia akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak baik. Bukan hanya dari Hinata, melainkan dari semua siswa siswi KSHSI.**

**"ada apa Hinata?" ucap seseorang sambil menepuk bahu kanan Hinata.**

**Hinata pun menoleh, dan mendapati Uchiha Sai -Kakak kedua Hinata- itu sedang menatap datar dirinya.**

**"nii-chan~ lihatlah, bajuku jadi kotor gara-gara gadis ini." ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk Ino yang menunduk.**

**"hmm~ sudah lama aku tak bermain, bagaimana kalau kita beri hukuman pada gadis itu." ucap seseorang lagi yang muncul disamping Sai. Uchiha Sasuke-kakak ketiga Hinata-. Ya, itulah nama pemuda yang muncul disamping Sai.**

**Deg**

**Ino pun merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi padanya hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya.**

**Tap...**

**langkah Sasuke mulai mendekati Ino.**

**Sasuke menari dagu Ino lalu.**

**Plakkk...**

**sebuah tamparan pun diterima ino dipipi kanannya.**

**Panas.**

**Yah, rasanya panas sekali. Tapi apa daya, tak ada gunanya berontak. Memberontak hanya dapat menyiksanya lebih dalam.**

**Plakk...**

**satu tamparan lagi didaratkan dipipi kiri Ino.**

**Rasanya sangat sakit, Ino dapat merasakan kalau tamparan kali ini sangat keras daripada tamparan yang tadi.**

**Tangan Sasuke sudah terangkat ingin menampar Ino lagi tapi tiba-tiba...**

**"Oh, jadi begini kelakuan seorang UCHIHA?" sebuah suara pun muncul dan memegang tangan Sasuke yang terangkat. Sasuke menoleh, satu alis terangkat. Dan dengan santainya ia berkata "Siapa kau, dan apa urusanmu.".**

**Gadis itu terkekeh pelan lalu dengan kasarnya ia hempaskan tangan Sasuke yang terangkat.**

**"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah anak baru. Aku pindahan dari Suna." ucap gadis yang bernama Naruto itu.**

**"Naru-nee/Narutoo..." Naruto pun menoleh. Dan yang ia dapatai adalah ke-dua kembarannya yang bernama Namikaze Naruko dan Namikaze Menma itu sedang berlari kecil kearahnya.**

**Yap, mereka bertiga kembar hanya beda jenis kelamin dan...sifat.**

**Yang bernama Namikaze Menma itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki, ia adalah kakak dari duo NaruNaru itu.**

**Lalu yang bernama Namikaze Naruko itu berjenis kelamin perempuan ia adalah adik dari Menma dan Naruto.**

**Sedangkan Naruto?**

**Tanpa author jelaskan pasti ****_reader_**** semua sudah tau kan?**

**Naruko menghampiri kakaknya lalu sedetik kemudian ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.**

**"Ya, ampunn." ucap Naruko sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.**

**"hah~ sudahlah. Ayo kita bawa gadis ini ke UKS. Kasihan kan dia." ucap Menma langsung menarik Ino dan pergi menjauh dari kantin itu untuk pergi ke UKS.**

**"yeah~ kau benar nii-chan, kalau begitu ayo." ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Naruko untuk ikut menjauh dari kantin.**

**"Kalian bertiga akan merasakan akibatnya jika sudah membuat seorang Uchiha marah!" ucap Hinata dengan sangat keras seketika itu juga Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik dan diikuti oleh Naruko.**

**"memangnya kami akan takut hm? Jangan harap kami tpakut dengan kalian wahai Uchiha." ucap Naruto datar dan langsung berbalik lalu berlalu pergi bersama Naruko.**

**'Yah, mungkin besok aku harus menyiapkan mental dan menahan emosi' Batin Naruto.**

**Yap, mungkin benar besok ke-tiga Namikaze itu harus menahan emosi dan menyiapkan mental mereka karena besok pasti akan ada hadiah yang sangat mengejutkan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**yosh, 'Na kembali lagi dengan fic yang baru. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ide ini datang. -_-**

**yah, mungkin karena efek ujian praktek yang sedang 'Na jalani kali ya?**

**Alurnya gampang ketebak ya? #pundungdipojokan**

**maaf kalau jelek ya?**

**Oke, gitu aja.**

**Jaa~ ketemu di chap depan. **


End file.
